Lily Pardal
Lily Pardal-Olukmai is a rough-and-tumble young ocelot woman, and is the youngest child in a family of five. She is the faithful mate to a jaguar named Gardio. Appearance Lily is a light orange colored anthropomorphic ocelot, with black spots all over her body and white markings on her eyes, face, neck underside, and tail tip. Her eyes are large and round, with ocean blue irises, and they gleam if exposed to light. She has medium sized, round ears, and a round head. Her hair is medium brown and somewhat messy from living in the jungle for (as of now) 7 years, though prior to this, it was much more neat, due to access to shampoo. She has a fit, slim, and somewhat muscular body from constantly hunting for food and moving around in the rainforest trees. Because she is an ocelot, Lily has a somewhat short height, especially when compared to her jaguar mate. Attire While living with her father, Lily wore a light pink, frilled dress with pink flat heeled shoes, and wore a necklace with a blue sapphire around her neck. During her time as a pirate, she wore a puffy sleeved, formal white shirt, a red sash around her waist, black pants, and brown boots. She also wore a blue jacket alongside this outfit. However, when Lily's ship was destroyed and she washed onto the shore of a rainforest, her clothes suffered severe damage, and her jacket and boots were lost to the sea. When deciding to stay in the jungle, she traded her tattered pirate clothes for an animal skin bra, loincloth, and "skirt". She also wears a band made out of grass around her left arm, and a leaf necklace. Backstory Early Life Not long after ??? had abandoned his infant and toddler sons and left them to die, he had gotten with another female ocelot. Unlike last time, he had actually gotten married to her, and they soon had a daughter together. Raised to learn the tyrant ways of her father, this child was extremely spoiled, often bullying the other children. She was also taught the ways of the sea; about pirates, about the navy, how to navigate a vessel, nearly everything. She constantly dreamed of becoming a sailor herself, despite the fact that only males could. Every time her father came back from a journey out in the sea, she would always be the first to sprint to him, wanting to know everything about it. But as the years passed, she grew tired of living a mundane life, and longed for adventure. Alas, for her father had forbidden her from leaving the city. In an attempt to escape the city, she left at dawn, when the guards were least active. Having this in mind and the fact that she was still meek and small, it was a piece of cake sneaking past the guards. Weeks passed, and the girl was soon starving, for she didn't know how to hunt for meals. Because of this, she often stole the food of others, making her a common pest. Though -at the time- weak and extremely small, she amazingly could defend herself from enemies. The city, however, found no trace of the girl after she had left, and she was presumed to be dead. Years seemed to fly by for the girl - she was getting much stronger, and was even taught to hunt a little by an owl. She even managed to join a pirate crew, somehow, though she eventually got kicked out by age sixteen. But occasionally, she pondered about the life she once knew. Would she ever go back to the city? Or would she stay a wandering rogue? Sometimes, she even daydreamed about her half-brothers, and played with the idea of them having survived the supposed "murdered by bandits" lie her father had told her, though she believed it. Blissfully unaware of the fact that her brothers had actually survived, she soon came to stop at the small village of Knothole. She rested at an inn, and the next morning she encountered two ocelot brothers who were also there. The younger brother, not aware of the fact that the girl shared the same father as he, started to flirt with her, much to the girl's dismay. It took the elder one some time to figure out that she was the daughter of ???. Shocked, the three spilt off, all of them embarrassed. It would be many months until the girl encountered the duo again, and so she went back to her life as a rogue and a lone pirate. *improvements in process...* Meeting Gardio One day, Lily was navigating her ship, as usual. Unfortunately, things soon went wrong for the 17 and a half year old ocelot. A huge storm was forming at sea, and Lily saw this. However, she had no time to turn back, for the waves caused by the storm destroyed her ship into pieces. Miraculously, though, Lily made it out alive. She washed up on the shoreline of a jungle. Lily woke with severe, life threatening wounds. Grabbing her wounded stomach, she started to search for any sentient life. Lily searched for hours, until she accidentally stepped on a trap set by a native. She was then caught in a net, meant to be used for capturing prey animals. Moments after the trap was activated, a native jaguar rushed in on her, thinking that he had caught a meal. The jaguar was very surprised to learn that he had caught a girl in her late teens. Lily attempted to speak to the native, but he was not fluent in her language whatsoever. The jaguar, however, knew he had to get the girl out of his net. He cut it open and set her free. Lily smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to thank the jaguar. The native of the jungle took pity on Lily, however, and led him to his hut. The jaguar tended to the girl's wounds until she could survive on her own, again. After that, he left her to build a supposedly temporary hut. She could not build it, and went to Gardio for help. She then told the jaguar (who had actually known some of her language) that she was in his debt, as the jaguar saved her from death. The native was reluctant, at first, but eventually agreed to it. The young jaguar then told her of how his tribe was pillaged and murdered by "civilized" people like her. Lily introduced herself to him after that. The jaguar did as well, telling her his name was Gardio Olukmai. Jungle Romance It didn't take Gardio long to develop romantic feelings for Lily. They soon found out that they were literal soulmates, as they were both given bracelets from the spirits that bound them together. After finding this out, Lily decided that she had no other choice but to become Gardio's wife. After becoming his wife, Lily lost her virginity to Gardio at 18 years old. Little did she know, however, that this had gotten her pregnant with her first child. Motherhood and the Return of Family At 19 years old and one month, Lily gave birth to her and Gardio's first cub, Noka Olukmai. It was also at this time that her former kingdom was starting to colonize the land in which she and her mate resided. Lily and Gardio decided that it would be best to live deeper in the rainforest. However, her husband and son were soon captured by some colonists. Enraged, Lily grabbed one of their guns and shot one. She freed Gardio, and he attacked another with his claws. Fortunately for them, the colonists got the picture. Five years later, Lily now had a 1 year old daughter as well, named Rosa. When her now five year old son went off to play, he was captured by a colonist. However, Lily soon found out that this colonist was a traitor, and simply protecting Noka from being found. She reluctantly agreed for the traitor (named Cosimo) to stay with her, along with his three year old daughter, Sapphire. Taking Back Their Land As time went on, more colonists betrayed their colony and aided Gardio, Lily, and Cosimo. The colony was starting to dwindle. Things even got better when a large attack was set on the settlement; Lily torched the colony, burning much of it. Finally, after months of fighting, Lily's parents surrendered and agreed to leave the rainforest. Lily, her husband, and children could now fully live in peace again and live in their original home. This is where Lily's story ends, in the present; she is now raising her family normally and living in serenity. Personality Lily is a stoic, serious ocelot. She may seem a bit harsh to others, but she had a difficult childhood, and a many animals and humans mocked her or even beat her in some cases. She won't take no for an answer, and is very determined to get things done immediately. Though serious most of the time -and especially in battle-, she has a sense of humor, and can be immature, despite the fact she never shows it. She is very protective of family and friends; if anyone injures them in front of her, they WILL be in for a major beating. And despite the fact that she's so aggressive, deep inside she's a softie; she DOES have a heart of gold. Rebellious and valiant, some might consider her to be more of an anti-hero than a real hero. Her caring side is rather seldom noticed; due to this, some people see her as even more rude and vulgar. But this isn't the case, as she plays a somewhat motherly figure towards a few children every now and then. A no-nonsense type of person, many people who are much more immature than her finds Lily to be dull, boring and bland. She is often annoyed when people make statements that mentions her being too rude or serious; she usually responds with either profanity or a slugging in said person's jaw. Not one to make a faux pas, Lily is careful with her social remarks, making sure she doesn't offend anyone in a major way. Abilities/Skills (under construction; more coming soon...) Powers (under construction; more coming soon...) Weaknesses (under construction; more coming soon...) Relationships Family Gardio Olukmai Gardio is Lily's loving husband. Lily had met Gardio when she was in her late teens. They didn't immediately hit it off, but after they got to know each other more, Gardio soon developed feelings for her. Not long afterwards, both of them found out that they were literally soulmates, destined to be with each other. After finding this out, Lily and Gardio married and eventually had two children, a boy and a girl. Noka Olukmai Lily loves her son, being somewhat overprotective of him. Rosa Olukmai Friends Rivals Neutral Jasmine Pardal Lily has a better relationship with her mother than with her father. Enemies Her Father Trivia * Quotes ''"The name's Lily Pardal. You?" ''Introduction. Gallery Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Pirates Category:Venom's Characters Category:Venom's continuity Category:Ocelots Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Category:Huntresses Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Felines Category:Cats